Coincidence?
by JessiePie6
Summary: The Tardis has to make plans of her own... but was this her fault or just fate. The Doctor and Clara end up in a time and place that should not exist, what will become of them, can they leave? Another words I had an idea and well wanted to play around with Clara.
1. Chapter 1

**Heads up this is unedited, I literally did it thirty mins before my last class today and really its a three show cross over but meh. It's also posted over on AO3... also another heads up, I was trying something different with my writing style soooooo...  
**

* * *

There was a thud when they landed. It wasn't the usual sounds they were use too but both of them shrugged it off. The sensors weren't picking up anything on the outside of the tardis. They seemed busted but that didn't stop either of the two to travel outside, though they both were disconcerted, About their current situation. While the Doctor went one way Clara went another. She was maybe ten steps going straight when she heard some type of crash in front of her.

She heard shots, that was all. She knew it was in front of her but she froze. She froze for multiple reasons, the shots were always alarming but never quite so to stop her in her tracks. The fire was, well it added to the intensity in the area. Then, then the man. The man was perhaps not the shocking part but, the uniform, the uniform told her one to many things.

The ricochet sounds were coming from him, the shots that rang through the street. That was him. There was blood off of his face and the weapon was now raised at her. It was the moment that her head snapped towards the rest of him. She knew him. Or she thought she did. The man squinted at her, his head tilted. If there was ever in question the look of disbelievence, it came from the man.

Clara noticed the pistol raised at her was lowering, against the man's instinct.

It was shaking, he didn't want to lower the weapon. But how could he have it raised against her?

She stared, she knew him but from where. She knew him. Yes she knew him, she had only been telling herself that since she saw him. But she couldn't find her voice.

"Ma'am?"

The eyes, she remembered the eyes, she remembered falling asleep to them in a bedroom that wasn't hers. How could she ever forget those eyes. They always reassured her when she was in question of herself. But that wasn't her and this could not be the same man… Could it?

Her shoulder was being pull, a hand slipped into hers and the man raised the offending object back up.

"No! Don't, please don't." She yelled it. And she didn't exactly know who she was pleading to. In another life the man across from her was important but in this life the man pulling along was just as important if not more.

He listened, he didn't think he had a chose… did he?

"Clara, we need to move. We need to get back to the Tardis."

She didn't even know how she got to the doors but she stared at the man. "Doctor, I know him. Lord!-" the doors were shut on her, she couldn't yell back. He wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Clara, I doubt you know a Nazi in another universe. This isn't right."

It dawned on her. He knew her first, he recognized her first. "He knew me… Doctor, I knew him."

* * *

 **Let me know what ya think!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Clara what do you mean you knew him? Was it?"

"When I was Queen. He was my prime minister. Doctor, what if he went through-" He was wasn't he, she wasn't just making this up or confusing him with another man. It had to be him, she... she seemed to need it to be

The Doctor did what he did best, he denied a fact which he knew could be true and he started to circle his controls. "No. It's not possible. You shouldn't even remember those lives."

Clara was looking at him in disbelief. Didn't he know by now, didn't the doctor always know? "I would always remember you… just like I remember him"

He stopped pacing, it dawned on him; wouldn't he know which monarch she was. "Which Queen?" The Doctor just couldn't place her.

"Victoria."

That, that was a bit of a surprise, "Thank you for banishing me." He was trying to get humor out of it and maybe to stop the conversation.

"Doctor," Clara pointed to the door almost like the person she just saw was right there, standing on the other side. "That was hers- my first prime minister. My mentor… _My_..." Through the door, she pointed through the door very unaware if the man was looking at the odd box.

He was circling around the controls, making it seem like he was busy. Trying to see if his life long companion still had power. "Clara, it's not possible. This is another universe, it has to be. He can't be the same man, he can resemble but he can not be. It's just not possible."

"We travel the universe, in time, in a police box! It's not the most ridiculous thing. And I do know it was him…" she looked to her shoes " He has the same eyes." she was certain, She was certain it was the same man. Even the man questioned her, he remembered. Why would that gun drop? Why would it drop only to raise when the Doctor came along? She could settle on at least he remembered something. That he had to be the same man.

"Tell me Clara, was Victoria's Lord Melbourne a killer? Cause that man certainly was! He can not be that man." The Doctor was also pleading, he knew neither of them would listen to himself. "Even I understand the impact Lord Melbourne had on Queen Victoria and Clara, that's not the same man." The doctor was fighting a losing battle.

Her shoulder dropped, "Doctor," she sighed. "I just need to know." She was done fighting the topic, whether it was the same man. She just needed some type of closure.

It was Clara, he couldn't take it any further. "We need to see if we can get out of here first. If we can't, then we need to find away and that could take…oh..." All he did was grin while a lever was being pulled down. "I don't know, a long while."

It was the only way she would be able to see him again. She nodded "deal" And she knew the Doctor and the Doctor was always too curious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, didn't have the chance to edit this chapter. Ao3 will have author notes and what not. THANKS FOR READING!**

* * *

There was this eerie noise he heard when he was in his car, being transported to work. He knew there were shots being fired, he knew this was a set up. Somehow it was. There was a reason why his route varied each day, there had always been one to many attempts on his life. That came with the job but now reality was, well a fight for his life. He looked back at his loyal soldier, Erich was also in a fight of his life in a different way he, he would have to leave him.

He barely thinks before he fires off his shots. This was a fight for his life after all. So when the shots had seize and the blood felt like it was pouring down his face he saw the girl.

The girl was frightened, it was only for a brief second. It was why he didn't instinctively fire at her. Or so he would like to think. She was to out of place to be a part of this.

He doesn't know why, 'ma'am' escaped his lips. Not at the moment, he realizes the second after it left him and it frightens him enough to lower his weapon. She was never a girl, she was always a Queen. At least to him... was that right?

Why is he remembering this? This was a girl in the middle of the road at the end of a firefight. It didn't matter if she was a part of this, she was still a witness. He wanted to raise the gun again, it was shaking. He was telling himself to raise it, but he wouldn't.

 _But how could he have it raised against her?_

She was different, he had to take her in. He needed to remember her, he needed to remember. She was almost the same but her eyes…

… they weren't a piercing blue. They weren't full of fire.

Then the question came down to, was it _Her._ If the eyes didn't match then it couldn't be her. That would be the setting fact for him, but he couldn't get the gun to raise.

He just couldn't.

… If there was any chance…

She distracted him from noticing A man came up to her side… Well the man was new, in a sense. Did he come with the new eyes?

Okay even he knew questioning _that_ wasn't him.

These were not his memories, that was not his life. He was not A lord in Victorian England. When he said ma'am would tell him otherwise. There was no possibility he was a Prime Minister in a disorganized governmental system. And then, he would never accept a nickname from an unprepared Queen, there could never be a chance that he fell-

He, himself, Smith raised the Gun. It was instinct, he didn't know the man. He needed to protect her, no matter what he was telling himself. So the gun was pointed at the man who had her shoulder.

"No! Don't, please don't."

 _He listened, he didn't think he had a chose… did he?_

So the weapon was lowered, against his better judgment, he lowered the damn thing. And the man ran with her, who was named Clara. He stood there, he was confused on so many aspects and he felt like he was watching himself perform everything that happened. It felt like he was being strangled, that there was a weight on him, and all he could do was watch… but who was watching?

When the local enforcement showed he pointed them back to where he was, sadly forgetting Erich and continued walking in a daze.

He saw the obscurity that he ignored originally when Vi- no, Clara arrived. It was a familiar color, something was rather odd, new, old, the same, about what stood in front of him.

The big blue box stood tall and as soon as his hand grazed the wooden extremity, it was gone. The noise went with it and he knew so did Queen Victoria...


End file.
